Numerous portable and laptop computers include a security slot defined within an edge of the housing and configured to receive a cable-type computer locking device. The other end of such a cable lock is typically configured to be looped about a table leg, secured to an anchor point, etc. In this way, portable computers can be securely used and left unattended for brief periods of time in public settings such as a library, a university study hall, etc.
However, the security slot on many computers is located proximate to an accessory port, cable connector or other surface feature that is physically blocked against access when a cable lock is in use. The present teachings address the foregoing concerns.